Знаки отличия (серия)/Галерея
. 1 = Первая встреча бывших Искателей Знаков Отличия ---- The Cutie Mark Crusaders' clubhouse S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_--The_first_post-cutie_mark_meetin'--_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_smiling_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_opens_her_eyes_and_look_at_her_friends_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_sees_that_her_friends_are_staring_at_their_cutie_marks_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_ahem_S6E4.png Sweetie_Belle_hears_Apple_Bloom_S6E4.png Sweetie_Belle_--I'm_sorry,_Apple_Bloom--_S6E4.png Sweetie_--I_was_distracted_by_the_radiance_of_my_cutie_mark--_S6E4.png Sweetie_Belle_staring_at_her_cutie_mark_S6E4.png Scootaloo_staring_at_her_cutie_mark_S6E4.png Scootaloo_--how_the_colors_just_pop_off_your_flank--_S6E4.png Scootaloo_bumps_into_the_lectern_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_looking_serious_at_Scootaloo_S6E4.png AB_--I_know_our_cutie_marks_are_amazing--_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_--is_that_all_we're_gonna_do_now---_S6E4.png AB_--Just_spend_our_days_starin'_down_at_our_own_flanks---_S6E4.png Sweetie_Belle_sighing_S6E4.png Sweetie_Belle_--I_guess_not--_S6E4.png Sweetie_Belle_back_to_staring_at_her_cutie_mark_S6E4.png Scootaloo_staring_at_her_cutie_mark_while_flapping_her_wings_S6E4.png Scootaloo_spinning_around_to_stare_at_her_cutie_mark_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_staring_at_her_cutie_mark_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_admiring_her_cutie_mark_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_shakes_her_head_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_--This_is_ridiculous!--_S6E4.png AB_--We_need_to_go_out_and_do_somethin'!--_S6E4.png Sweetie_Belle_and_Scootaloo_realizes_it_S6E4.png Sweetie_Belle_--Wow,_you're_right!--_S6E4.png Scootaloo_--we_need_to_go_try_new_stuff--_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_--Exactly--_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_and_Scootaloo_hear_Sweetie_Belle_S6E4.png Sweetie_Belle_square-dancing_S6E4.png Sweetie_Belle_winking_S6E4.png Scootaloo_yodeling_S6E4.png AB_--Or_square_dancin'_on_the_mountain_we_just_climbed--_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_square-dancing_while_yodeling_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_winking_S6E4.png The_CMC_--Yeah!--_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_--the_more_chances_we'll_have_to_finally_get_our_cutie_marks!--_S6E4.png Sweetie_Belle_and_Scootaloo_see_Apple_Bloom_going_away_S6E4.png Sweetie_Belle_and_Scootaloo_confused_S6E4.png Sweetie_Belle_--Um--_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_hears_Sweetie_Belle_S6E4.png Sweetie_Belle_and_Scootaloo_shows_Apple_Bloom_their_cutie_marks_to_remind_her_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_looks_at_her_cutie_mark_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_blushes_in_embarrassment_S6E4.png |-| 2 = Что Искатели должны делать? ---- A list of things the CMC have done S6E4.png Sweetie_Belle_--I_don't_know--_S6E4.png Sweetie_Belle_--Maybe--_S6E4.png Scootaloo_--that_didn't_have_anything_to_do_with_getting_a_cutie_mark--_S6E4.png Sweetie_Belle_--Of_course_we_did!--_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_--Absolutely!--_S6E4.png Transition_to_flashback_S6E4.png A_flashback_of_Apple_Bloom_failing_at_hang_gliding_S6E4.png A_flashback_of_the_CMC_trying_to_be_carpenters_S6E4.png A_flashback_of_the_CMC_diving_S6E4.png Sweetie_Belle_huh_S6E4.png Sweetie_--So_now_that_we_don't_have_to_do_stuff--_S6E4.png Sweetie_--what_is_it_that_the_Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_actually_do---_S6E4.png The_Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_thinking_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_has_an_idea_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_--We_do_exactly_what_we_got_our_cutie_marks_in!--_S6E4.png CMC_--Helping_other_ponies!--_S6E4.png Scootaloo_--Ponies_without_cutie_marks!'_S6E4.png Sweetie_Belle_--Or_ponies_who've_forgotten_their_special_purpose!--_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_pops_out_--E...--_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_--...xactly!--_S6E4.png AB_--We_just_have_to_find_ponies_who_need_our_help!--_S6E4.png The_Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_leave_the_clubhouse_S6E4.png |-| 3 = Помощь другим пони ---- A close-up of Big McIntosh's cutie mark S6E4.png Big_Mac_putting_apples_into_a_cart_S6E4.png Sweetie_Belle_--But_are_you_sure_you_feel_content--_S6E4.png Big_Mac_--Eeyup--_S6E4.png Big_Mac_putting_harness_on_himself_S6E4.png Scootaloo_--Not_even_a_tinge_of_dissatisfaction---_S6E4.png Big_Mac_--Nnnope--_S6E4.png Big_Mac_pulls_cart;_Scootaloo_about_to_fall_S6E4.png Scootaloo_falls_down_S6E4.png The_CMC_about_to_gather_around_Big_Mac_S6E4.png The_CMC_around_Big_Mac_S6E4.png AB_--or_why_you_have_a_big_apple_as_a_cutie_mark--_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_trips_over_something_S6E4.png Sweetie_Belle_and_Scootaloo_see_Apple_Bloom_fall_down_S6E4.png Big_Mac_stops_himself_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_scared_S6E4.png Apples_about_to_fall_onto_Big_Mac_S6E4.png Big_Mac_covered_in_apples_S6E4.png Big_Mac_pops_out_of_the_hill_of_apples_with_a_green_apple_in_his_mouth_S6E4.png Big_Mac_spits_out_the_green_apple_S6E4.png Big_Mac_with_a_serious_tone_--Nnnope--_S6E4.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_disappointed_S6E4.png AB_--The_important_thing_to_remember_is_that_there_is_no_rush--_S6E4.png Scootaloo_'The_three_of_us_tried_for_the_longest_time--_S6E4.png Scootaloo_--but_it_just_comes_when_it_comes!--_S6E4.png Sweetie_Belle_--And_it's_totally_normal_to_feel_confused--_S6E4.png Sweetie_Belle_--and_maybe_even_a_little_lost--_S6E4.png Sweetie_Belle_--But_being_a_blank_flank_is_nothing_to_be_ashamed_of--_S6E4.png Scootaloo_--So_if_you're_having_even_the_slightest_problem--_S6E4.png Sweetie_Belle_--or_concerns_or_questions--_S6E4.png AB_--we_want_you_to_know_that_we_are_here_to_help--_S6E4.png The_Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_hear_Mrs._Cake_S6E4.png The_CMC_sees_Mrs._Cake_S6E4.png Mrs._Cake_--don't_think_they're_too_worried_about_it_yet--_S6E4.png The_CMC_looks_at_the_Cakes'_babies_S6E4.png Pound_Cake_and_Pumpkin_Cake_S6E4.png A_doctor_using_his_stethoscope_on_Mr._Waddle_S6E4.png Doctor_looks_at_the_Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_S6E4.png The_Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_watch_S6E4.png The_doctor_nods_S6E4.png The_doctor's_cutie_mark_-_a_stethoscope_S6E4.png The_Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_disappointed_S6E4.png Mayor_Mare_signing_a_scroll_S6E4.png The_CMC_enters_the_room_S6E4.png Mayor_Mare_sees_the_CMC_S6E4.png Mayor_Mare's_cutie_mark_S6E4.png The_CMC_disappointed_and_leaves_the_room_S6E4.png The_Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_walking_S6E4.png The_CMC_sees_Filthy_Rich_S6E4.png Filthy_Rich's_cutie_mark_S6E4.png The_CMC_disappointed_S6E4.png The_CMC_seeing_somepony_S6E4.png A_mare_blowing_chewing_gum_S6E4.png Chewing_gum_covers_the_nose_and_mouth_area_S6E4.png Gum-chewing_mare's_cutie_mark_S6E4.png CMC_disappointed_S6E4.png CMC_see_somepony_S6E4.png Barber_Groomsby_S6E4.png Barber_Groomsby's_cutie_mark_S6E4.png The_CMC_walks_away_disappointed_S6E4.png |-| 4 = У пони нет проблем с знаками, пока... ---- The CMC at the playground S6E4.png Sweetie_--Who_knew_there_were_so_few_ponies_worried_about_their_cutie_marks---_S6E4.png Scootaloo_punches_dirt_S6E4.png Scootaloo_--why_we_made_such_a_big_deal_out_of_it_for_so_long--_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_and_Sweetie_Belle_look_at_Scootaloo_S6E4.png Scootaloo_--What---_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_stands_up_on_the_swing_S6E4.png AB_--helpin'_ponies_with_cutie_mark_problems_is_what_makes_us_special--_S6E4.png Sweetie_Belle_--But_if_we_can't_find_anypony_with_a_problem--_S6E4.png Scootaloo_--Maybe_we're_not_special--_S6E4.png Sweetie_Belle,_Apple_Bloom,_and_Scootaloo_disappointed_S6E4.png The_Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_hear_Bulk_Biceps_S6E4.png The_CMC_look_at_Bulk_Biceps_S6E4.png Bulk_--I_know_exactly_what_you_mean--_S6E4.png Bulk_--You_can't_find_a_cutie_mark_problem--_S6E4.png Bulk_--I_have_a_cutie_mark_problem--_S6E4.png Bulk_--It's_so_confusing--_S6E4.png Bulk_--and_I_feel_like_the_solution_is_staring_me--_S6E4.png Bulk_Biceps_pointing_at_his_muzzle_S6E4.png The_CMC_happy_S6E4.png The_Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_smiling_S6E4.png Bulk_Biceps_--What---_S6E4.png |-| 5 = Решение проблемы Балк Бицепса с знаком...слишком легко ---- Bulk --I see why you guys hang out here!-- S6E4.png Bulk_Biceps_--It's_cozy!--_S6E4.png Bulk_Biceps_looks_at_Scootaloo_S6E4.png Scootaloo_thinks_of_what_to_call_Bulk_S6E4.png Scootaloo_--...Bulk--_S6E4.png Sweetie_Belle_--A_place_where_we_faced_all_kinds_of_cutie_mark_problems!--_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_--A_place_where_we'll_go_on_to_solve_even_more!--_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_points_at_Bulk_Biceps_S6E4.png Scootaloo_--No_matter_how_long_it_takes!--_S6E4.png Sweetie_Belle_--Or_how_hard_it_is!--_S6E4.png AB_--We'll_solve_it_because_that's_what_we_do!--_S6E4.png The_Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_--Yeah!--_S6E4.png The_CMC_trying_to_high-hoof_each_other_S6E4.png Bulk_Biceps_'Yeah!'_S6E4.png Bulk_Biceps_listens_to_Sweetie_Belle_asking_a_question_S6E4.png Bulk_Biceps_--Oh,_right--_S6E4.png Bulk_Biceps_showing_the_CMC_his_cutie_mark_S6E4.png Bulk_Biceps_--but_I've_lifted_every_dumbbell_in_Ponyville!--_S6E4.png Bulk_Biceps_looking_sad_S6E4.png Scootaloo_asks_--Have_you_tried_lifting_other_things---_S6E4.png Bulk_Biceps_--You_mean,_not_dumbbells---_S6E4.png Sweetie_Belle_says_yeah_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_says_yeah_S6E4.png Bulk_Biceps_says_a_loud_--Yeah!--_S6E4.png Bulk_Biceps_steps_on_the_floor_making_it_crack_S6E4.png Bulk_Biceps_looks_down_S6E4.png Crusaders_in_the_clubhouse_as_Bulk_Biceps_falls_down_S6E4.png Bulk_Biceps_--I_mean--_S6E4.png Bulk_Biceps_says_no_S6E4.png Bulk_Biceps_--I_hadn't_thought_of_that--_S6E4.png Bulk_Biceps_--You_guys_are_awesome!--_S6E4.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_look_through_the_hole_S6E4.png The_CMC_smiling_at_each_other_S6E4.png CMC_sees_Bulk_Biceps_pops_out_from_the_floor_S6E4.png Bulk_--what_happens_when_I_run_out_of_other_stuff---_S6E4.png Sweetie_Belle_thinking_about_it_S6E4.png Sweetie_Belle_--I_guess_you_could_teach_other_ponies_to_lift_things---_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_--Yeah--_S6E4.png Scootaloo_--Yeah--_S6E4.png Bulk_Biceps_--Yeah!--_S6E4.png Bulk_--you_three_really_have_a_knack_for_this!--_S6E4.png Sweetie_Belle_--That_was_easy!--_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_--Maybe...--_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_'...too...'_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_--...easy--_S6E4.png Scootaloo_--What_do_you_mean---_S6E4.png AB_--it's_lookin'_like_cutie_mark_problems_are_few_and_far_between--_S6E4.png Sweetie_Belle_--And...---_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_--And_what_if_we_never_find_another_one--_S6E4.png Scootaloo_--Well...--_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_--And_even_if_we_do--_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_--we_could_solve_it_so_quick--_S6E4.png AB_--it'll_be_like_it_never_happened_in_the_first_place!--_S6E4.png Sweetie_Belle_--So...---_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_--So...--_S6E4.png AB_--then_the_Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_don't_have_any_reason_to_exist!--_S6E4.png The_Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_worried_S6E4.png |-| 6 = Что Искатели должны делать? (Часть II) ---- A levitated stick points at a Venn diagram S6E4.png Sweetie_Belle_--do_things_anymore_to_get_our_cutie_marks--_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_--And—--_S6E4.png Scootaloo_jumps_onto_Apple_Bloom_S6E4.png Scootaloo_--Ponies_with_cutie_mark_problems_are_hard_to_find--_S6E4.png A_circle_showing_a_pony_with_a_cutie_mark_problem_S6E4.png Scootaloo_jumps_away_from_Apple_Bloom_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_says_--Exactly--_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_--But_even_when_we_find_problems--_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_points_at_the_intersection_of_the_three_circles_in_the_Venn_diagram_S6E4.png AB_--most_of_the_time_there's_nothin'_for_the_Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_to_do--_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_says_--So...--_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_runs_off_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_pulls_a_map_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_points_at_the_map_S6E4.png Scootaloo_looks_at_Sweetie_Belle_S6E4.png Scootaloo_--That_kinda_seems_like_a_lot--_S6E4.png Sweetie_Belle_--I_don't_think_Rarity_would_let_me_travel--_S6E4.png Scootaloo_says_yeah_S6E4.png Scootaloo_--I'm_sure_we'll_come_across_them_in_Ponyville--_S6E4.png Scootaloo_--we'll_totally_solve_them--_S6E4.png Scootaloo_--we_are_so_awesome_at_it!--_S6E4.png Sweetie_Belle_and_Scootaloo_high-hoof_S6E4.png Sweetie_Belle_and_Scootaloo_smiling_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_--what_do_we_do_until_then---_S6E4.png Sweetie_Belle_--Maybe_whatever_we_want---_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_--What_do_you_mean---_S6E4.png Sweetie_--we_used_to_only_do_stuff_to_get_our_cutie_marks--_S6E4.png Sweetie_Belle_--but_now_we_don't_have_to--_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_--we_can_do_things_just_for_fun---_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_--Are_you_girls_thinkin'_what_I'm_thinkin'---_S6E4.png Scootaloo_and_Sweetie_Belle_--Sure_am!--_S6E4.png The_Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_jump_in_excitement_S6E4.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_back_on_the_floor_in_confusion_S6E4.png |-| 7 = Делая дела для удовольствия ---- Scootaloo almost at the beginning of the track S6E4.png Scootaloo_--Just_remember--_S6E4.png Scootaloo_--Stomp--_S6E4.png Scootaloo_--Kick--_S6E4.png Scootaloo_--And_roll--_S6E4.png Scootaloo_--you_two_are_gonna_love_scootering_as_much_as_me!--_S6E4.png Sweetie_Belle_sees_Apple_Bloom_putting_on_her_helmet_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_--If_you_say_so--_S6E4.png Scootaloo_--Ready---_S6E4.png Scootaloo_stomps_her_hoof_on_the_ground_S6E4.png Scootaloo_kicks_S6E4.png Scootaloo_scooting_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_and_Sweetie_Belle_watches_Scootaloo's_scooter_performance_S6E4.png Scootaloo_scooting_fast_S6E4.png Scootaloo_scoots_to_the_left_S6E4.png Scootaloo_jumps_while_the_scooter_scoots_on_a_circular_track_S6E4.png Scootaloo_back_at_the_scooter_and_riding_it_fast_S6E4.png Scootaloo_about_to_scoot_into_the_window_S6E4.png Scootaloo_scoots_off_the_ramp_S6E4.png Scootaloo_in_Sweet_Apple_Acres_S6E4.png Scootaloo_--Ta-da!--_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_and_Sweetie_Belle_at_the_start_of_the_track_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_falls_off_the_scooter_S6E4.png Sweetie_Belle's_scooter_backs_up_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_with_grasses_in_her_helmet_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_--I_don't_think_I_did_it_right--_S6E4.png Scootaloo_annoyed_S6E4.png The_Carousel_Boutique_S6E4.png Sweetie_Belle_blows_a_tone_S6E4.png Sweetie_Belle_--Do--_S6E4.png Sweetie_Belle_--Mi--_S6E4.png Sweetie_Belle_--So--_S6E4.png Sweetie_Belle_--It's_just_a_simple_harmony--_S6E4.png Sweetie_Belle_levitates_music_sheet_to_Scootaloo_and_Apple_Bloom_S6E4.png Scootaloo_and_Apple_Bloom_showing_a_bit_of_nervousness_S6E4.png Very_complex_sheet_music_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_and_Scootaloo_nervous_S6E4.png Scootaloo_--Harmony,_huh---_S6E4.png Sweetie_Belle_hits_baton_onto_her_music_sheet_stand_S6E4.png Sweetie_Belle_counting_1,_2,_3_S6E4.png The_CMC_--harmonizing--_S6E4.png Sweetie_Belle_and_Apple_Bloom's_ears_irritated_S6E4.png Scootaloo_--that_was_simple!--_S6E4.png Sweetie_Belle_annoyed_and_breaks_her_baton_S6E4.png Zecora's_house_S6E4.png A_droplet_about_to_be_dropped_onto_the_bowl_of_soil_S6E4.png Droplet_drops_onto_the_bowl_of_soil_S6E4.png Magenta-colored_droplet_drops_onto_the_bowl_of_soil_S6E4.png CMC_and_Zecora_sees_the_growth_of_an_apple_plant_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_--Just_a_dash--_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_--and_a_drop--_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_--and_a_drip!--_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_and_Zecora_sees_an_explosion_S6E4.png Sweetie_Belle_and_Scootaloo_affected_by_the_explosion_S6E4.png Scootaloo_blows_test_tube_out_of_her_mouth_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_unhappy;_Zecora_looking_serious_S6E4.png |-| 8 = Что Искатели должны делать? (Часть III) ---- Papers containing things the CMC could do crossed out S6E4.png A_sheet_of_paper_showing_bungee-jumping_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_crosses_out_bungee-jumping_S6E4.png A_sheet_of_paper_showing_bees_and_a_beekeeper_hat_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_crosses_out_beekeeping_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_--Of_course,_I'm_allergic--_S6E4.png CMC_with_papers_showing_what_they_could_do_crossed_out_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_and_Sweetie_Belle_listening_to_Scootaloo_S6E4.png Scootaloo_--what_if_we_didn't---_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_--Didn't_what---_S6E4.png Scootaloo_--Do_things_together--_S6E4.png Scootaloo_--Well,_do_everything_together--_S6E4.png Sweetie_Belle_nods;_Apple_Bloom_confused_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_--But_we're_the_Cutie_Mark_Crusaders!--_S6E4.png Scootaloo_--And_we_always_will_be!--_S6E4.png Scootaloo_--But_I_really_wanna_bungee_jump!--_S6E4.png Scootaloo_--The_speed--_S6E4.png Scootaloo_--the_height--_S6E4.png Scootaloo_--the_fall!--_S6E4.png Sweetie_Belle_--And_I_know_you_two_aren't_interested--_S6E4.png Sweetie_Belle_--but_I_wanna_try_crochet--_S6E4.png Scootaloo_--Isn't_there_something_you've_always_wanted_to_do_on_your_own---_S6E4.png Scootaloo_and_Sweetie_Belle_smiling_S6E4.png Sweetie_Belle_and_Scootaloo_look_at_Apple_Bloom_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_thinks_about_it_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_--I_don't_know--_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_--I_guess_I_figured_we'd_always_do_stuff_together--_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_--But_bungee_jumping_sounds_just_as_scary--_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_--as_crochet_sounds_borin'--_S6E4.png Scootaloo_--That's_okay--_S6E4.png Scootaloo_--Sweetie_Belle_and_I_can_do_the_things_we_like--_S6E4.png Scootaloo_--and_you_can_do_whatever_you_like!--_S6E4.png Sweetie_Belle_--Just_as_soon_as_you_figure_out_what_it_is--_S6E4.png Scootaloo_and_Sweetie_Belle_are_smiling_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_--I_guess--_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_hears_Scootaloo_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_looks_behind_her_S6E4.png Scootaloo_and_Sweetie_Belle_about_to_leave_the_clubhouse_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_--But_I_don't_know_what_it'll_be--_S6E4.png Sweetie_Belle_--You'll_find_something!--_S6E4.png Scootaloo_--Something_awesome!--_S6E4.png Scootaloo_runs_off_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_--I_guess_now_I_have_to--_S6E4.png |-| 9 = В одиночестве ---- Apple Bloom feeling sad S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_singing_--I_never_imagined_myself_out_on_my_own--_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_looking_at_the_drawings_S6E4.png Drawings_showing_what_the_Crusaders_could_do_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_grabs_one_of_the_drawings_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_seeing_her_friends_leaving_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_sings_--have_always_been_my_home--_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_sings_--Maybe_now_there's_more_that_I_could_be--_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_sings_--I_guess_as_time--_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_wearing_life_jacket_S6E4.png Meadow_Song_tightening_Apple_Bloom's_life_jacket_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_sings_--Everypony_has_to_go_out--_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_hops_into_a_boat_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_on_a_boat_with_other_ponies_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_sings_--maybe_someday_I'll_have_to_try--_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_notices_the_boat_moving_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_and_other_ponies_going_through_a_river_of_waterfalls_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_and_ponies_go_down_a_waterfall_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_and_ponies_go_down_another_waterfall_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_and_ponies_riding_on_a_boat_on_a_river_S6E4.png Ponies_paddling_the_boat_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_singing_--I_won't_feel_so_left_behind--_S6E4.png The_boat_pushes_Apple_Bloom_up_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_on_a_tub_of_grapes_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_on_a_tub_of_grapes_happy_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_looks_at_other_ponies_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_and_ponies_stomping_on_a_tub_of_grapes_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_jumping_excitedly_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_falls_off_the_tub_of_grapes_S6E4.png Cherry_Berry_and_Berryshine_looks_at_Apple_Bloom_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_feeling_dizzy_after_the_fall_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_looking_at_her_hooves_S6E4.png A_Picasso-like_artist_looking_at_his_hooves_S6E4.png Picasso-like_artist_painting_with_his_hooves_S6E4.png Tree_Hugger_posing_for_the_artists_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_and_artists_painting_Tree_Hugger_S6E4.png An_Andy_Warhol-like_artist_painting_Tree_Hugger_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_looks_at_the_other_artist's_painting_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_looking_sad_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_tries_her_hoof_at_baking_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_looking_at_the_oven_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_opens_a_stove_containing_a_pie_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_carries_the_pie_to_the_table_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_with_forks_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_looking_for_somepony_to_eat_with_her_S6E4.png Diamond_Tiara,_Peach_Fuzz,_and_Silver_Spoon_eating_pie_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_is_feeling_down_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_--Somethin'_new_that's_just_for_me--_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_with_circles_showing_stuff_she_could_do_around_her_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_moping_on_a_bridge_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_moping_on_a_bridge_while_the_sun_shines_bright_S6E4.png |-| 10 = Эппл Блум в танцевальном классе ---- Apple Bloom looking depressed S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_hears_something_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_looks_at_the_dance_school_S6E4.png Sign_outside_Hoofer_Steps'_dance_school_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_feeling_hopeful_S6E4.png Hoofer_Steps_instructing_a_dance_class_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_barges_into_the_dance_school_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_--you're_doin'_it_together--_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_smiling_wide_S6E4.png Hoofer_Steps_and_dance_students_in_shock_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_clearing_her_throat_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_asks_to_enroll_in_Hoofer_Steps'_class_S6E4.png Hoofer_Steps_--let's_see_what_you_can_do--_S6E4.png Hoofer_Steps_--we_have_a_recital_at_town_hall--_S6E4.png Hoofer_Steps_--a_spot_just_opened_up--_S6E4.png Hoofer_Steps_whispering_about_Tender_Taps_S6E4.png Tender_Taps_sitting_alone_in_the_corner_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_waving_to_Tender_Taps_S6E4.png Hoofer_Steps_--ready_to_step_into_a_partnered_routine--_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_--sounds_an_awful_lot_like_friendship--_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_--anything_I_don't_have_to_do_by_myself--_S6E4.png Hoofer_Steps_--dancing_with_partner_will_be_perfect--_S6E4.png Hoofer_Steps_clapping_her_hooves_S6E4.png Dancing_colt_spinning_around_S6E4.png Dancing_colt_ready_to_dance_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_getting_excited_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_takes_dancing_colt's_hoof_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_and_dancing_colt_tango_S6E4.png Dancing_colt_spins_Apple_Bloom_around_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_feeling_dizzy_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_pleased_with_her_dancing_success_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_forcefully_grabs_colt_by_the_hoof_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_continues_tangoing_with_colt_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_dancing_passionately_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_and_dancing_colt_spin_around_S6E4.png Dancing_colt_crashes_into_pair_of_foals_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_crashes_into_pair_of_foals_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_crashes_into_another_pair_of_foals_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_falling_over_dizzy_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_and_foals_in_a_pile_on_the_floor_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_--let's_give_it_one_more_whirl--_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_--with_my_new_group_of_friends--_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_smiling_in_a_pile_of_dancing_foals_S6E4.png Dance_students_walk_away_from_Apple_Bloom_S6E4.png Hoofer_Steps_--now_I'm_think_of_it--_S6E4.png Hoofer_Steps_--you_might_be_better_as_soloist--_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_feeling_sad_again_S6E4.png Hoofer_Steps'_dance_school_exterior_S6E4.png Hoofer_Steps_--still_lots_you_can_do_on_your_own--_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_sad_--I'm_sorry--_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_--doin'_stuff_on_my_own--_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_--exactly_what_I_don't_want--_S6E4.png Tender_Taps_watching_Apple_Bloom_leave_S6E4.png |-| 11 = Встреча с Тэндером Тапсом ---- Apple Bloom leaving the dance school S6E4.png Tender_Taps_talks_with_Apple_Bloom_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_--tryin'_different_things_with_my_friends--_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_--now_it's_just_terrible--_S6E4.png Tender_Taps_--just_need_to_learn_a_few_things--_S6E4.png Tender_Taps_--being_a_soloist_can_be_fun!--_S6E4.png Tender_Taps_does_a_simple_tap-dancing_routine_S6E4.png Tender_Taps_tap-dancing_wildly_S6E4.png Tender_Taps'_lightning-fast_hooves_S6E4.png Tender_Taps_swinging_from_a_lamppost_S6E4.png Tender_Taps_leaps_from_the_lamppost_S6E4.png Tender_Taps_sliding_on_the_ground_S6E4.png Tender_Taps_--do_it_with_feeling!--_S6E4.png Tender_Taps_gallops_up_a_wooden_door_S6E4.png Tender_Taps_finishes_his_routine_with_a_split_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_impressed_by_Tender_Taps'_dancing_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_sighing_heavily_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_--without_my_friends--_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_--don't_think_I'll_ever_feel_again--_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_--good_luck_at_the_recital--_S6E4.png Tender_Taps_--I'm_not_gonna_do_that--_S6E4.png Tender_Taps_--it's_kind_of_all_I_think_about--_S6E4.png Tender_Taps_imagining_his_cutie_mark_S6E4.png Tender_Taps_fantasizing_about_his_cutie_mark_S6E4.png Tender_Taps_--could_never_dance_in_front_of_an_audience--_S6E4.png Tender_Taps_trembles_with_terror_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_walks_away_from_Tender_Taps_S6E4.png Tender_Taps_tap-dances_off-screen_S6E4.png |-| 12 = Назад в клубный домик ---- Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo return to the clubhouse S6E4.png Scootaloo_--you_are_not_gonna_believe_this--_S6E4.png Scootaloo_--I_like_bungee_jumping_even_more_than_scootering!--_S6E4.png Sweetie_Belle_--seriously-!--_S6E4.png Sweetie_Belle_--that's_amazing!--_S6E4.png Sweetie_Belle_presents_her_crocheted_scarf_S6E4.png Scootaloo_fakes_being_impressed_S6E4.png Scootaloo_tries_to_find_the_words_S6E4.png Scootaloo_hears_Sweetie_Belle_say_--horrible!--_S6E4.png Sweetie_Belle_--it_was_so_much_fun!--_S6E4.png Sweetie_Belle_--Rarity_showed_me_how--_S6E4.png Sweetie_Belle_imitating_Rarity_S6E4.png Sweetie_Belle_--but_I_loved_it!--_S6E4.png Sweetie_Belle_and_Scootaloo_entering_the_clubhouse_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_in_dark_solitude_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_scornfully_greets_her_friends_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_acting_bitter_S6E4.png Scootaloo_--what_are_you_doing_sitting_in_the_dark---_S6E4.png Sweetie_Belle_--looking_for_things_you_like_to_do--_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_laughing_sarcastically_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_--I_looked_all_over_town--_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_--I_looked--_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_--and_I_looked--_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_says_--and_I_looked--_again_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_--you_know_what_I_found---_S6E4.png Sweetie_Belle_and_Scootaloo_freaked_out_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_shouts_--nothing!--_S6E4.png Clubhouse_shade_snaps_open_S6E4.png Sweetie_Belle_and_Scootaloo_shield_their_eyes_S6E4.png Sweetie_Belle_and_Scootaloo_in_complete_shock_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom's_walls_of_failed_interests_S6E4.png CMC_surrounded_by_crossed-out_papers_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_--each_one_just_made_me_feel--_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_--more_alone_than_the_next--_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_--we're_not_hanging_out_anymore!--_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_pouting_angrily_S6E4.png Scootaloo_--I_never_said_that--_S6E4.png Scootaloo_--don't_have_to_do_everything_together--_S6E4.png Sweetie_Belle_--something_one_of_us_wants_to_do--_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_surprised_--oh--_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_--I_guess_that_changes_things--_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_in_blank_embarrassment_S6E4.png Scootaloo_--I_can't_believe_you_thought--_S6E4.png Sweetie_Belle_--can't_believe_you_tried_all_this_stuff--_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_--I_kind_of_liked_dancin'--_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_--somethin'_you_couldn't_do_alone--_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_--I_wasn't_very_good_at_it--_S6E4.png Sweetie_Belle_--don't_have_to_be_good_at_something_to_have_fun--_S6E4.png Scootaloo_--being_good_doesn't_always_mean_you_will--_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_still_a_little_depressed_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_--met_the_best_dancer_in_the_world--_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_--couldn't_bring_himself_to_perform--_S6E4.png Sweetie_Belle_and_Scootaloo_look_at_each_other_S6E4.png Sweetie_Belle_asking_about_Tender_Taps_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_in_wide-eyed_surprise_S6E4.png |-| 13 = Помогая другу выйти ---- Ponyville dance theater S6E4.png Tender_Taps_watching_the_performance_S6E4.png Tender_Taps_hears_Apple_Bloom_S6E4.png Tender_Taps_looking_at_Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_S6E4.png Shoeshine_shushing_Apple_Bloom_S6E4.png Tender_Taps_looking_annoyed_S6E4.png CMC_and_Tender_Taps_go_backstage_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_--you_wanted_to_perform_more_than_anythin'--_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_--too_caught_up_in_myself_to_listen--_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_--the_best_dancer_I've_ever_seen--_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_--I'm_here_to_convince_you--_S6E4.png Tender_Taps_looking_at_Hoofer_Steps_and_dance_class_S6E4.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_looking_at_Tender_Taps_S6E4.png Tender_Taps_--didn't_I_also_tell_you--_S6E4.png Tender_Taps_trembling_with_terror_again_S6E4.png Tender_Taps_approaching_the_curtain_S6E4.png Tender_Taps_pointing_to_the_audience_S6E4.png Tender_Taps_--I_can't_go_out_there!--_S6E4.png Tender_Taps_--what_if_I'm_bad-!--_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_--we_can_go_on_together!--_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_--you'll_look_good_dancin'_next_to_me--_S6E4.png Tender_Taps_looking_nervous_from_the_curtain_S6E4.png Audience_of_ponies_S6E4.png Tender_Taps_reluctant_--I'll_do_it--_S6E4.png Tender_Taps_--I_don't_have_my_costume--_S6E4.png Tender_Taps_--the_backdrop_is_all_wrong--_S6E4.png Tender_Taps_--we_don't_have_time_to_change_it!--_S6E4.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_smirk_at_each_other_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_--leave_everything_to_us--_S6E4.png Tender_Taps_looking_worried_S6E4.png Tender_Taps_wearing_Sweetie_Belle's_crochet_S6E4.png Tender_Taps_--I_don't_know_about_this--_S6E4.png Sweetie_Belle_--you'll_be_just_fine!--_S6E4.png Sweetie_Belle_signaling_Scootaloo_S6E4.png Scootaloo_and_bungee_jump_pony_on_the_rafters_S6E4.png Hoofer_Steps'_dance_class_returns_backstage_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_--here_goes_nothin'...--_S6E4.png Scootaloo_bungee_jumps_from_the_rafters_S6E4.png Scootaloo_switching_the_stage_backdrops_S6E4.png Scootaloo_switches_in_a_new_backdrop_S6E4.png Scootaloo_high-hoofs_bungee_jump_pony_S6E4.png |-| 14 = Удивительный танец с постукиванием ---- Apple Bloom trots onto the stage S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_standing_on_stage_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_motions_for_Tender_Taps_to_come_out_S6E4.png Tender_Taps_nervously_walks_on_stage_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_and_Tender_Taps_on_stage_S6E4.png Audience_of_ponies_with_blank_stares_S6E4.png Tender_Taps_gulping_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_does_a_simple_tap_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_gives_Tender_Taps_his_cue_S6E4.png Tender_Taps_tapping_his_hooves_awkwardly_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_looking_worried_at_the_audience_S6E4.png Sweetie_Belle_not_sure_what_to_do_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_looking_down_at_her_hooves_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_tap-dancing_more_energetically_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_tap-dancing_around_Tender_Taps_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom's_carefree_tap-dancing_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_dances_over_the_edge_of_the_stage_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_falls_over_the_stage_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_face-faults_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_looking_embarrassed_S6E4.png Audience_of_ponies_laughing_at_Apple_Bloom_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_--can't_be_any_worse_than_I_was--_S6E4.png Tender_Taps_looking_like_a_deer_in_headlights_S6E4.png Tender_Taps_looking_down_at_his_hooves_S6E4.png Tender_Taps_tapping_his_hooves_more_S6E4.png Tender_Taps_tapping_even_more_S6E4.png Tender_Taps_tapping_a_bit_more_confidently_S6E4.png Tender_Taps_tap-dancing_more_excitedly_S6E4.png Tender_Taps_tap-dancing_his_heart_out_S6E4.png Audience_of_ponies_in_shock_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_giving_a_sly_smirk_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_watches_Tender_Taps_dance_on_stage_S6E4.png Tender_Taps_dances_up_the_backdrop_S6E4.png Tender_Taps_dances_into_a_slide_S6E4.png Tender_Taps_finishes_his_dancing_routine_S6E4.png Audience_of_ponies_in_silent_surprise_S6E4.png Audience_of_ponies_cheering_for_Tender_Taps_S6E4.png Everypony_cheers_for_Tender_Taps_S6E4.png Tender_Taps_surprised_by_the_applause_S6E4.png Tender_Taps_pleased_by_the_applause_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_smiles_at_Tender_Taps_S6E4.png Tender_Taps_looks_at_his_shining_flank_S6E4.png Tender_Taps_receives_his_cutie_mark_S6E4.png Tender_Taps_thrilled_he_got_his_cutie_mark_S6E4.png Tender_Taps_dancing_with_joy_S6E4.png Tender_Taps_spinning_around_on_stage_S6E4.png Tender_Taps_very_happy_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_happy_for_Tender_Taps_S6E4.png |-| 15 = Получение отличительного знака / "Мы будем лучше!" ---- Close-up of Tender Taps' cutie mark S6E4.png Tender_Taps_--just_what_I_always_imagined--_S6E4.png Tender_Taps_--if_it_weren't_for_all_of_you--_S6E4.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_happy_for_Tender_Taps_S6E4.png Scootaloo_--no_problem!--_S6E4.png Sweetie_Belle_--it's_what_we_do--_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_--wish_I'd_realized_what_you_needed--_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_--mopin'_around_for_no_reason--_S6E4.png Tender_Taps_picks_Apple_Bloom's_chin_up_S6E4.png Tender_Taps_--I_hope_you_keep_dancing--_S6E4.png Tender_Taps_does_a_short_tap_dance_S6E4.png Tender_Taps_gives_Apple_Bloom_her_cue_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_does_two_simple_hoof_taps_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_--I_just_might!--_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_--I_can_only_get_better--_S6E4.png Tender_Taps_smiling_at_Apple_Bloom_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_apologizes_to_her_friends_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_--might_never_even_have_tried--_S6E4.png Tender_Taps_--or_find_out_I_needed_help--_S6E4.png Sweetie_Belle_--with_each_of_us_going_out--_S6E4.png Sweetie_Belle_--we'll_be_three_times_as_likely--_S6E4.png Scootaloo_--might_even_make_us_better--_S6E4.png Scootaloo_--like_how_I_used_my_bungee_jumping--_S6E4.png Sweetie_Belle_--or_my_crochet_to_make_the_costumes--_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_--one_thing_is_for_sure--_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_--will_never_be_the_same--_S6E4.png Sweetie_Belle_and_Scootaloo_a_little_worried_S6E4.png Apple_Bloom_--we'll_be_better!--_S6E4.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_final_high-hoof_S6E4.png |-| en: On Your Marks/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов шестого сезона